


The Diamond

by cophinelovin



Category: Orphan Black (TV), cophine
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Smut, Softball, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cophinelovin/pseuds/cophinelovin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Delphine joins a softball team where Cosima is the star player. She makes a lot of new friends and maybe finds love along the way. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posting the first couple chapters to see the response and because I'm not entirely sure where I want this story to go yet.
> 
> Rated M for future chapters.

My phone buzzes and startles me.

**Hey girl! What are you doing? Let’s hang.**

It’s Krystal. It’s always Krystal. She’s really my only friend who texts me on a regular basis. We’ve known each other a long time, and she’s stuck with me through some tough times.

**Hey, I’m kind of tired, just lazing around.**

**Delphine! I’m coming over.**

**Alright.**

I sit back on my couch as I grin. She’s been there for me, always. She was the first person I came out to, and she helped me through that. I wasn’t very sure of myself when I realized I was gay in high school. In fact, I was terrified. It was me and Krystal, the two blondes, whom all the boys wanted. We were the two most popular girls in school, best friends. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and I was captain of the volleyball and the softball team. There weren’t many gay people in my high school. Well, I’m sure there were, but none of them were out of the closet.

I can remember the day I told her very well. We had been hanging out, chatting, at her parent’s house, sitting in the living room. We were about to graduate in a couple weeks, go off to different colleges. I didn’t want to have to tell her over the phone and I knew I only had a little bit of time left. I felt like a weight needed to be lifted off my chest. I had been keeping this secret for years, faking the fact that I was interested in the boys who wanted me. Letting them kiss me, but nothing more. 

I had been so nervous to say it, to say those words out loud. I never knew saying certain words could be so difficult. Sitting on that couch, I started shaking, tears running down my face. Krystal had been so concerned, asking me what was wrong. I finally said it, and she embraced me and held me tight, telling me that it was ok, that she supported me no matter what, that she loved me. It was such a relief.

I hear a knock at my door and get up to open it. 

“Hey!” Krystal says as she walks in. She’s wearing a pair of tight jeans and a pink tank top. Her nails are done and her hair is perfect. She’s still such a girly girl after all these years. We couldn’t be more different, but we complement each other well.

“Hi,” I say and walk back over to the couch to flop down.

We hang out and chat, like we usually do. It’s always so natural for us to be together.

“When are you getting back out there, girl?” she asks me.

“What do you mean?” I ask, playing dumb.

“I mean...you need to get laid.”

I laugh. It had been a while since I was with anyone. I had gotten tired of going out to bars and picking up random girls who I would never see again.

“I don’t know, Krystal,” I state, “I feel like I can’t find someone I really like.”

“Yeah, you’re too picky,” she says, smiling at me, “And of course, you deserve the best, so you should be.”

“Well, what about you?” I ask her.

“No, this is about you, not me,” she says, “Besides, I’ve got a few guys vying for my attention, you know that… Paul, Don, Ferdinand.”

“Ferdinand? He’s like, super creepy, Krys.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m just having fun.”

I grin at her. In many ways, she’s still the same girl she was ten years ago in high school. 

“Hey, so I wanted to tell you, I joined a softball team a few weeks ago,” she says to me, “There’s this women’s league that’s been around a really long time, and this team I joined has been playing together for a while, but they need one more player. I suggested you. I’ve already told them how good you are.”

“Krystal! How do you know I even want to play?” I ask, surprised.

“Um, Miss Captain of the Softball Team? You love playing,” she remarks, “Plus they’re all gay.”

“What?”

“You know, the stereotype of lesbian softball players? Well, it’s totally true. It’s not like you have to be gay to join the league obviously; it’s just, the numbers are a bit skewed. I think I may be the token straight girl on the team. Not like I care.”

She laughs out loud.

“Come on Del, it will be fun. And you can meet some new people, make new friends.”

“Yeah, ok, it sounds like it might be fun,” I say, “And I would love to get back out into the field again.”

“Yeah, in more ways than one,” she jokes.

“Ha ha, so funny,” I say, sarcastically.

“We’re having practice on Sunday. You should come and meet everyone,” she tells me.

“Ok, sounds good.”

This should be interesting.

\-----

I show up at the field on Sunday with Krystal. It's been a while since I played so I'm a little bit nervous. I see a bunch of women already on the field, throwing the ball around.

“Hey, Krystal!” 

I see a middle aged woman approach us. 

“Hi Siobhan!” Krystal says, “This is Delphine, the woman I told you about. Delphine, this is our coach, Siobhan.”

“Hello,” I say, politely. 

“Welcome to the Cyclones, Delphine. We're excited to have you. Krystal's been raving about you and how good you are.”

“Oh, well, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. I haven't really played since high school,” I say, blushing. 

“That's totally fine, love. We're just here to have fun.”

I put my bag in the dugout and pull my glove out. It smells just the same as it did ten years ago and the memories come flooding back. Memories of the girls on my team, the camaraderie we felt as we bonded, playing together as one. Memories of playing in the rain, everyone getting dirty and muddy, but laughing together all the while. 

“Hey, come meet the rest of the team,” Krystal says to me, breaking me out of my daydream. 

I follow her to where the other girls have congregated. They look like they all know each other really well. They're joking around, laughing. I feel a little anxious about being an outsider but one of the women turns to me and says, “Hey, you must be the new girl.” She flashes me a toothy grin. There is a warmth about her that is inviting. “I'm Cosima.”

“Hello. I'm Delphine,” I say, warming up a little. 

“Welcome,” she says warmly, still smiling and looking me in the eyes. “This here is the team. Alison, Beth, Helena, Sarah, MK, and Rachel,” she says pointing at each one. “Don't feel like you need to remember everyone today. You'll get to know us.”

They all give some form of a nod or “hey” and I feel more at ease. 

Siobhan comes over and says, “Alright ladies, shall we get started?”

We warm up with some fielding practice, first in the infield, then the outfield. I'm a little rusty but my muscles are doing a good job of remembering and it soon feels natural again. 

I begin to see the different skill levels of the other players. Helena is sort of a raw talent. I learn she plays catcher, a fitting role for her as she commands the field with her wild hair and personality. Alison is the starting pitcher. She seems like the kind of person who wants to be in charge, organizing everyone around her. I soon learn that Cosima is the best player on the team by far. She plays shortstop and the way she moves is so natural, almost dance-like. I watch her field ball after ball, seamlessly. I'm impressed. 

Sarah, MK, and Beth are the other infielders. Everyone seems to have their positions set; they've been playing together a while, and it shows. Beth commands first base, with MK at second and Sarah at third. 

I find myself comfortably fall in with the other outfielders, Rachel and Krystal. While I can play any position, I prefer outfield and was the starting center fielder on my high school team. 

I learn that Rachel prefers left field and Krystal doesn't really care, so she ends up in right field, and I take the field at my most comfortable position. 

Siobhan continues to hit the ball at us, giving us the repetition we need to make the movements second nature. 

While she hits to the infield, I watch as Sarah picks up a grounder and throws to Beth's expectant glove at first base. The girl who I remember being introduced as MK smoothly fields the ball and flips it to Beth.

There are definitely some cute girls on this team. I grin to myself, thinking that it's probably just because it's been awhile since I've been with anyone that my mind is wandering. A few of the girls are more masculine, which I think is beautiful, but I've never really been with a more butch girl than me. Not that I'm extremely butch, I just consider myself more masculine than feminine. Helena is probably the most masculine one on the team; she gives off this crazy energy and it seems like everyone on the team respects her greatly. Cosima, at shortstop, is right in front of me, and I watch her strong thighs as she runs for the ball. She has such a strength about her, and a kindness that I had noticed immediately. A line drive is hit over her head and suddenly I see the ball coming at me. It pulls me out of my daydream and I run to grab it and throw it in.

"Alright, gals, batting practice," Siobhan shouts, "Sarah, you're up first."

Alison pitches to each player as we all take turns, ten swings each, the rest of us playing out in the field.

As each person gets up to bat, I realize how great of a team this is. These women can hit the ball. This is exciting, to be able to play on a team with this talent again. I feel my palms start to sweat as I think about my turn. It's been years since I've swung a bat. I hope I can still do it.

If I didn't already know that Cosima was the best player on the team, it became even more apparent when she got up to bat. Hit after hit, she smashes line drives to the outfield. She hits to left center, then right center, and back again. I’m running back and forth trying to catch everything. It’s exhausting.

It is my turn to bat next, so I run into the dugout, putting my glove down. Cosima is sitting for a moment, taking off her batting gloves.

"Sorry, I had you running all over the place out there," she says to me.

"Oh, that's ok," I respond, "it's good practice."

"Yeah, you seem pretty good out there!"

"Oh, well thank you, but it's been a while," I say before adding, "You are an amazing player."

She laughs. "Thanks. I just have fun." She grabs my shoulder and looks me in the eyes, "Good luck out there," she says as she smirks. Her eyes are beautiful.

I'm very nervous as I step into the batter's box. I take a few practice swings before Alison pitches to me. I see the pitch and swing hard. 

I miss the ball.

Crap.

I try to keep my cool saying, "Oops, it's been a while."

I step out of the box for a moment and collect myself. I think, _you can do this. You used to hit home runs._

I step back in and focus, remembering my fundamentals, my weight on my back foot, elbow up.

The next pitch comes and I step and swing. I hear the thwack of the bat hitting the ball and the ball soars into left field and drops before Rachel can get to it.

"Nice one!" I hear Sarah say.

Gaining confidence, I get hit after hit, letting them fly. It feels so good to play again. 

"Alright, let's bring it in. Enough for today. Great job," Siobhan says after I'm done batting.

We all head into the dugout, sweaty and hot from the midday sun.

Krystal sits down next to me as we put our equipment away.

"How are you doing?" she asks.

"Great! This was really fun."

"Ladies, our first game is on Wednesday. See you all there," Siobhan says as she packs up to go. "Delphine, you'll be there, I hope?"

"Definitely," I say.

The other girls are chatting, laughing. I see Rachel grab Cosima's ass.

"Are they..." I mouth to Krystal.

"Oh, no, Rachel is just a flirt. She gets with a lot of women, but no one on the team," Krystal says, and then leans in and whispers, "I've heard she's really kinky too."

I laugh. 

Everyone starts to head out, saying their goodbyes. Cosima turns to me before she leaves with those big, friendly eyes. "See you Wednesday?"

"Yes," I answer.

She smiles, "Good."

"Come on, MK," I hear Beth say as she walks out of the dugout.

"I'm coming," the small girl said quietly.

"Those two are besties. They're really cute," Krystal says to me. "They've been friends since they were little kids. MK is kind of quiet, but such a sweet girl once you get to know her. Beth looks out for her."

"Oh, that's nice," I love that these women support each other so much.

"Shall we?" Krystal says.

We get up to leave. I can't wait to come back on Wednesday.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

"And then Paul was like, 'Why don't you just stay here with me tonight?' He totally wanted me, but I said no... Delphine, are you listening?"

"Hmm?"

"You're not even listening to me!"

"Yes, yes I am," I lie. We're on our way to the game, and I am excited to see the team again. I am nervous, so I’m not really listening to Krystal babble on about her boy troubles.

We arrive at the field and Alison is the first person I see. She calls out, "Hey, Delphine."

I give her a wave and head to the dugout.

"Delphine, hi love, I've got your jersey," Siobhan says, "The other girls already got theirs a few weeks ago. And here’s your hat."

She hands me a purple jersey with the team name, The Cyclones, written across it with a swoop underneath. It has number 21 on the back.

I put it on, along with my new cleats and hat. I'm excited.

"Hey, looking good there!" I hear Cosima say as I see her come into the dugout. "Like a real part of the team now." She sits down next to me, nudging me with her elbow playfully.

She looks cute in her jersey, her dreadlocks pulled up into a ponytail, barely fitting under her hat. She’s wearing glasses that she wasn’t wearing the other day, and she looks so cute in them.

"Ok, so don't judge me, but I have to wear these today," she says as she pulls out another pair of glasses. No, not glasses, they’re more like goggles. With a strap on them that I assume goes around her head.

I laugh.

"Hey, my contacts weren't working out this morning...annoying problems with my eye, and I can't see shit without them, so here we are."

"Ok, no judgement here," I say. She puts on the glasses and sticks her tongue out at me.

She looks so nerdy, but it is so adorable. I find myself staring at her strong jaw and her mouth as she talks to me.

"Let's warm up," she remarks.

We get out on the field and toss the ball around a bit until it's time to start.

"Bring it in, ladies," Siobhan shouts, "Here's the lineup. We've got Beth leading off, playing first base, Rachel next, in left field, Sarah third base, Delphine center field, Cosima shortstop, MK second base, Krystal right field, Alison pitching, and last but not least, Helena catching. Let's do this!"

Everyone cheers.

We're the home team, so we take the field first. We're a few pitches in and I relax into the groove of the game. We're playing well, making plays, getting outs. I catch a fly ball in the first inning. It feels good.

We get three outs quickly and run in for our first at bat.

"Nice catch out there, blondie," Cosima says to me as we get into the dugout. I giggle at her use of a pet name for me.

"Thanks," I say. Seeing her in her super dorky glasses is almost too much for me. 

We get some hits in the first inning. I hit a single my first time at bat, and make it all the way home as Cosima hits a triple behind me.

I high five everyone as I come into the dugout and Rachel slaps me on the ass. 

"Very nice hit," Alison says to me. I thank her and chuckle to myself. She seems quite uptight for this team, but she is a very good pitcher, so I think she's ok.

We get a few more runs in the next few innings, holding the other team at zero, which puts us quite a ways ahead. The other team is not bad, but we are playing well, and it shows in the final score. We win the game 7-1.

"Great win, girls!" Siobhan says proudly, "See you all at Bobbi's!"

"Hey, great game," Cosima says as she greets me with a smile, "You coming to Bobbi's Bar? We always go there after games because they sponsor us."

"Oh, yeah, sounds fun," I say.

"Awesome." She flashes her toothy grin in my direction.

"Nice job today," Krystal says, putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, you too," I say, remembering her catch in the third inning.

"You ready to head to the bar?"

"Yeah," I answer.

We walk with the team, chatting in our separate conversations.

Krystal says quietly, "So, making any new friends yet?"

"Oh, well, Cosima is nice. She seems really cool."

"Yeah, she's the friendliest one on the team for sure. She likes to make people feel welcome. She was like that with me when I met her."

"Oh," I say, feeling a hint of disappointment from Krystal's statement. I don't know why I thought she was being extra friendly to me. We had just met and I didn't know her at all.

We end up at the bar and order some drinks and food. I'm starving after that game.

A few of the team members’ significant others trickle in as the night goes on, and I meet all of them.

Beth's girlfriend, Polly, comes by, as well as Alison's wife, Dani. I learn that Sarah has a partner, Kelly, but she's at home with their kid, Kira. Helena's girlfriend, Jesse, shows up at some point, and they spend the rest of the night in the corner, making out. Siobhan’s wife, Marion, makes an appearance as well.

We all sit around the table, making conversation, going over the game, having a few drinks. It's nice to bond with a group of women. I've missed that.

All of a sudden, a guy walks in. He has on a very tight shirt and black leather pants. "Felix!" the team shouts as he walks in.

"Ladies, ladies," he says, blowing them air kisses.

He sees me and says, "Oh hey, new girl?"

Siobhan says, "Yes love, this here is Delphine. Delphine, this is my son, Felix."

"Well, foster son," he corrects her, "And unofficial bat boy. Sorry I couldn't make the game. I'll be there next time."

He joins us as we all continue to chat. I watch as Cosima is engaged in an intense conversation with Beth and MK, her hands flailing wildly as she speaks. I can’t take my eyes off of her. There’s something about her that draws me in. She’s wearing her regular glasses again, and she has let her dreads down from the ponytail. I get up and move a little closer to her, as everyone is mixing and mingling in various places around the bar. 

In trying not to make it obvious, I trip over the leg of a chair, and curse, and she stops talking and looks at me, smirking. “You ok there, blondie?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine,” I say as my face turns a dark shade of red.

“Too much to drink maybe?” Cosima asks as she gets up and walks over to me.

“No, no, I just tripped. Oops,” I say, trying to play it off.

“Alright, in that case, can I get you another drink?”

Is she just being friendly? I can’t read her at all.

“Uh, sure, thanks,” I say, trying so desperately to seek the meaning. Maybe I’m just being silly. I just met her, so I should just see where this goes. And I have no idea if she’s interested in me, so I decide I’ll just try to have some fun and get to know her. Also, I don’t really want to be wrong and make it awkward since we’re on the same softball team.

We go to the bar and she orders a couple of drinks and we sit for a while. 

I try to get to know her a little bit better. “What do you do when you’re not the star of the softball team?”

She blushes and laughs. “Well, first of all, flattery will get you everywhere, and second of all, I’m a scientist.”

Ok, so she’s cocky, and she’s a freaking scientist? Could she get any cuter?

“Oh wow, a scientist? That’s impressive,” I say, in awe. 

“Yeah, I study evolutionary development. I’m working on my PhD and I teach undergrads.”

I can’t contain my astonishment. “That is wonderful.”

“What about you?” she asks me.

“Oh, well actually, this may surprise you, but we have something in common. I am also in the sciences. I teach high school biology.”

“Oh, no way!” she says enthusiastically, “That’s so awesome!”

I can’t help but smile and giggle at her excitement while she beams at me.

“Hey, you two,” Felix yells at us all of a sudden, “Come over here, we’re taking a team picture.”

I sigh as I don’t want this moment to end, having her all to myself, but I reluctantly get up and Cosima follows.

I stand in back of everyone else since I am tall. I am always the tallest. We all put our arms around each other’s shoulders as Cosima comes to stand in front of me. Her back presses in fairly close to the front of my body as Felix yells for us all to get closer to each other. I can feel her warmth and I grin.

The group breaks up after the photo and people start to leave.

I look around for Cosima in the crowd as I feel someone grab my arm. 

“Hey,” I turn to see her as she says, “I'm gonna catch a ride home with Beth and MK.”

“Oh, ok,” I say. 

“It was really fun hanging with you! I'll see you next time.”

She gives me a hug and I feel my arms naturally squeeze her tight to me. 

We break apart and she gives me a wink. It surprises me and I feel a shock rush through me. 

I'm excited about this season. 

\-----


	3. Chapter 3

I daydream for the rest of the week. It's bad, because I'm at work, and all I can think about during my breaks is Cosima. I feel like a teenager again. All I want to do is talk to her again, to spend more time with her. Our next game is not until the following week and we don't have practice this weekend, so I won't see her for at least another week. I wish I had gotten her number or something. Then, I could at least text her, making up some excuse to get in contact. 

Krystal texts me towards the end of the day. 

**Hey girl! Some of the team is going out tomorrow night and they invited me but no one else had your number so I'm telling you. You in?**

I look at the text and immediately wonder who is going. I suppose I should go even though I really hope Cosima will be there. 

**Sure! Sounds fun.**

I grin to myself. 

**Good! Let's grab dinner before and we’ll go together?**

**Yeah, sounds great.**

Alright, so at least I have some plans for the weekend and maybe I'll get to spend some time with my new friend. 

\-----

I meet Krystal at a Thai restaurant on Saturday evening. I spent about an hour deciding what I wanted to wear, which is so silly since I don't even know if she will be there. I finally decided on a white button up shirt and my tight burgundy jeans. I let my short curls down from their usual ponytail and apply just a dab of makeup. 

I decide I don't want to bring up my little crush to Krystal. I don't want her getting involved, which she has done in the past, to my embarrassment. 

“Hey, Delphine,” she calls as I walk into the restaurant. 

I give her a hug and sit down. She launches right into her story about Don this time, explaining to me in detail about their date and their after hours adventures. She always goes into detail and I usually just smile and nod. 

“Ugh, Delphine, I'm just sick of these guys, you know? They're all so boring. I need something new.”

I laugh at her. “You'll find someone new soon enough. You always do. You know all the guys want you,” I tell her. 

She gives me a sarcastic smile. “So, what about you? I saw you checking out Cosima the other night.”

“What?” I say, stunned. 

“Uh yeah, did you think I wouldn't notice? How long have I known you?”

I feel myself blushing as I say, “I just want to get to know her. She's a scientist so we have some things in common. I just find her fascinating and think we could be good friends.”

“Ha! And that's all you want?”

“Krys, we just met. I don't want to make it awkward. We have to play on the same team. Please, just let me do my thing and don't say anything,” I plead. 

“Why would I do that?”

I give her a stern look. “Remember Ashley?”

“Oh, oh yeah. Ok, fine.”

She had tried to set me up with this girl I had a huge crush on in college and it had been so awkward when she rejected me only to start dating my ex the next week. 

“You need to promise,” I say. 

“Ok ok, I promise.”

\-----

We arrive at the bar a little after 9. I see Helena and Jesse sitting at the bar, along with Beth and MK. 

“Oh, hey, Delphine, Krystal,” Beth says to us as walk over. 

Helena and Jesse say hello before taking each other out onto the dance floor to grind against each other. 

“Oh, don't mind those two. They're ridiculously in love and can never keep their hands off each other,” Beth tells us. 

I laugh. They're cute. 

“Where's Polly tonight?” I ask Beth.

“She had to work late. So just hanging with my best buddy, MK.” She puts her hand on MK’s shoulder and squeezes. MK smiles a little bit. She doesn't talk much. 

“Anyone else coming?” I ask, as casually as possible. 

“I think Rachel said she might come by. And Cosima was a maybe.”

I nod my head as I try not to get my hopes up too high. 

“I'm gonna get us some drinks,” Krystal says. I take a seat next to Beth. We all hang out and talk. They're a great group. MK finally talks a little, telling me that she's a web developer and spends most of her time writing code in the solitude of her apartment, which she likes very much. She doesn't like to go out much but Beth always makes her, and she always has a good time, so for that, she is grateful to Beth. 

I notice it's getting a little late, closer to 11, and neither Rachel nor Cosima have shown up. I'm not a fan of staying out late so I start to think to myself that I should leave soon. 

Just as I think it I hear, “Hey, gals!”

I turn to see Cosima walking in with her goofy grin, like she's the happiest she's ever been to see us all. She looks so cute, wearing a black skirt, leggings, and a patterned top. My heart starts pounding faster. 

“Sorry it took me so long to get here. You know me, always late,” she says. “So who's getting me a drink?” She laughs. 

Krystal gives me a look. 

I chime in, “Hey, I think I owe you one since you bought me one last time.”

“Well, I'll never say no to a pretty lady buying me a drink,” she says as she nudges my arm playfully with hers. I try not to let her see that I'm blushing. 

I order two more drinks as I see Krystal slyly start up a conversation with Beth and MK so I can talk to Cosima. 

“How was your week, blondie?”

“Oh, it was fine. I'm gearing up for finals so the kids are going a little crazy,” I tell her. 

“Oh, yeah, those bio finals. They can be killer.”

I giggle. “Yeah, and I'm a tough teacher. Very strict.”

“Oh really?” she asks as she raises her eyebrow. “Somehow I can't picture that.”

I smile and say, “No, I'm pretty much a pushover. But I can be authoritative when I need to be.”

“Oh, hmm, ok, I'll keep that in mind.”

All of a sudden, Rachel walks in. “Hey, Rachel!” Cosima says as she gets up to give her a hug. 

Rachel gives me a wave and says, “Sorry, I need to borrow her,” before pulling Cosima off to the side. 

I sigh as I continue to sip my drink. Rachel is whispering in Cosima's ear while Cosima laughs. I find myself feeling jealous. 

Finally, Cosima comes back over as Rachel goes to chat with Helena. 

“Sorry about that. Rachel gets a little dramatic about her women. She just needed to tell me something.”

“Oh, that's ok,” I say, suppressing my feeling of doubt. 

We continue to chat and I ask her about the work she does and what she's doing her dissertation on. 

“I'm going to seriously dork out on you right now if you're asking me questions like that. Are you prepared for that?”

“Yes, I don't mind at all. In fact, I would love to hear about it.” I would love to hear anything she has to say.

As she explains things to me, I watch her hands move faster. She is clearly extremely passionate about her work and it is such a turn on for me. Not only is she sexy, but gosh, the nerdy thing really does it for me. 

I find myself getting more and more nervous as I try to find the courage to say something to her, ask her to dance, anything. But I can't. Under a different circumstance I would have, but being new on this team and not wanting to mess things up has me holding back. 

After a little while, Rachel comes over to us. 

“Come on, let's dance,” she says as she grabs my hand and motions to the others to come out too. 

I reluctantly get up as Rachel starts dancing up against me. “You're really hot,” she says to me. So much for not making things awkward on the team. She puts her hands around my waist. She's clearly drunk and I try to politely excuse myself from her grasp. 

“Ok there, killer, let's go,” Cosima says as she pulls Rachel off of me. Rachel stumbles a little and almost falls over. “Shit,” Cosima swears, “I think we need to get you home.”

She turns to me and puts her hand on my wrist. My skin tingles at her touch.

“Hey, I'm sorry, I need to help her,” she states as she looks me in the eyes. “I'm really glad you joined the team. It's really nice to make another friend.”

Friend. Yeah, she's just friendly. My heart sinks a little bit at the word and at the thought of her leaving tonight, but I say, “Yeah, it's great getting to know you. Get her home safe.”

She leaves with Rachel and I feel defeated once again. 

I forgot to get her number again. Damn it. 

\-----


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this, folks. It's gonna be a slow burn. ;)

A week and a half goes by before I see anyone from the softball team again. I focus on school and getting my students through their final weeks. I can't wait to be off for the summer. Again, I try to push thoughts of Cosima out of my mind. She's just so damn cute. 

We have another couple of games, and practices. The team is playing very well and we find we are undefeated after a few weeks. It's fun to be on a great team. My skills get better and better although I find it extremely hard to focus on the field.

Of course, playing center field, Cosima is always in my direct line of sight. I can't help but stare at her when I'm on the field. It's a little bit unfair. Sometimes I need to catch myself because I realize that I'm staring and biting my lip and then I snap out of it and hope that no one notices. Krystal has ragged on me for it a few times. I think she's the only one who has noticed. 

Despite my pining on the field, off the field has been a little bit different. We talk at the bar after the games, but I haven't been able to get her alone in a while. It's almost like she is avoiding it on purpose. She's always surrounding herself with other members of the team, laughing, joking. Again, I can't read her and it's frustrating. She's just friendly, I keep telling myself, nothing more. She said it was great to make another friend. The pressure is building inside of me, clawing for release. I'm not sure how much longer I can go without saying something. 

I decide I'm going to get her alone tonight if it's the last thing I do. Luckily, it's pretty easy. It's a Friday night and we just had a huge win against the best team in the league. We've all been drinking quite a lot so we're all pretty loose. Helena is making a lot of jokes in her wild way and we are all laughing hysterically. I inch my way closer to Cosima and when I find the perfect moment, I grab her arm and pull her over to the wall on the side. 

“Come here,” I say sloppily. I'm buzzed and feeling very relaxed. 

She’s still giggling from the jokes. She looks at me with her gorgeous smile as I stare back. “What?” she asks. 

I just laugh as nerves shoot through me. “You are adorable, do you know that?” I say, feeling uninhibited by the alcohol coursing through my veins. I hold her against the wall with my hand on her shoulder. 

“Um, yeah, I know that,” she laughs. 

I bring my body closer to hers and put my lips to her ear. “I like you...a lot,” I whisper. 

I feel her body shudder underneath me at my words. She closes her eyes as I kiss her gently on the neck. 

“Shit,” I hear her say, “Shit, shit.”

I look at her face as her expression has gotten much more serious. I feel extremely self-conscious. 

“Shit, Delphine, I'm sorry...I can't,” she says to me. 

I have a hard time finding words to answer her. I just give her a confused look as she pulls away from me. I feel like I could cry from frustration right now but I don't. I hold it in. 

“Look, we should talk, but not now. I'm too drunk,” she says. “I'm sorry.”

She walks away leaving me in complete agony. I all of a sudden do not feel well so I tell Krystal I'm leaving and get out of there before I have to see anybody else. As soon as I'm outside the door, the tears come. I'm such an idiot. Why did I do that? I didn't want to make it awkward and now it was going to be. I had really thought we had a connection. Maybe I just wanted it too much and let my judgement slip tonight. I'm so angry with myself but at the same time, I can't stop thinking about how soft her neck is. Fuck. 

\-----

I wake up with jolt as my phone buzzes. I have a splitting headache. I look down to see a text from an unknown number. 

**Hey, it's Cosima. I got your number from Krystal. I feel really bad about last night and I think we should talk. If you want to. Let me know.**

The memories from the previous night come flooding back along with all the emotions. I don't know what she could possibly have to say to me. She's not interested. I silently scream at myself as I type my response. 

**Yeah I guess, ok.**

She texts back immediately. 

**Meet for coffee?**

**Alright.**

She texts me a location and time and I have a terrible feeling in my stomach as I get up and get ready. 

\-----

The moment I see her sitting in the coffee shop I regret coming. My heart physically aches, seeing her, knowing how last night went. 

“Hey,” she says, smiling up at me, like always. “I got you a coffee but wasn't sure how you like it, so you can make it up over there.”

I sit down and start drinking it black. I haven't said anything because I'm not sure what to say. Luckily, she continues to talk. 

“Look, I'm so sorry about last night. I was drunk and I wasn't thinking,” she pauses. “Just for the record, I think you're so great.”

I wait for the ‘but…’

“I just have a rule about getting with people on the team. I was burned pretty badly a few years ago by a situation.” She pauses before continuing. “I was on this other team for a few years. I loved it. I got involved with this girl who was the captain of the team. She had played with them for a long time. We ended up having a really bad breakup and all the girls on the team sided with her and pretty much booted me off the team. It was really difficult because I loved playing with them. I lost a lot of friends. I was lucky to find The Cyclones, but I swore I wouldn't let that happen again.”

I look at her, taking in all this information. “I see,” is all I can say. 

“Please don't be upset, Delphine. I am having such a blast with you. I really do feel like we have a special connection.”

“Yeah, me too,” I say, trying not to make it sound like I want that special connection to be so much more. 

“Can we still hang? Because you're awesome,” she says. 

“Yeah, of course.” I'll deal with my feelings later. I certainly don't want to lose her as a friend. 

“Cool,” she says with a grin. 

“I think I need to go home and nap,” I tell her. “Last night was rough.”

“Oh, ok, yeah, I'll see you at the next game.”

I leave quickly. I need to process all of this. It sort of feels like torture to be around her and not have her, but what else am I supposed to do?

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like I'm walking in a haze at our next game. I show up at the field and everyone is chatting and laughing like usual. I see Cosima talking animatedly to Sarah at one end of the dugout. I go to the other end. I'm not sure what to say after our talk. Friends, we’ll try to be friends. Do I know how to do that?

We start warming up and she jogs over to me.

“Hey, blondie, how's it going?” 

We're back to this again. Friendly. 

“Oh, I'm fine,” I say, forcing a smile. 

“You ready to kick some ass?”

I laugh a little. “Yeah, sure.”

“Good. We need your awesome skills out there,” she says and squeezes my shoulder gently before running out into the field. 

I sigh and try to focus. The game is a bit of a blur. We play well and Siobhan is very happy with our performance. Felix even shows up for this one and he cheers us on with his raucous yelling and taunting. 

After the game, the team is of course going to the bar, but I'm not sure if I want to go. I take my time packing up so I can lag behind and I tell Krystal to go ahead without me. I notice Cosima is the last one left besides me, taking off her cleats at the end of the dugout. 

Her arms are glistening with sweat and I can see her muscles tighten as she moves her hands to untie her laces. My heart feels so heavy in that moment. I wanted her so badly the other night. I know I was tipsy, so that may have heightened my senses a little, but I could've sworn she felt something too. When I had whispered in her ear, I had felt her body next to mine. She had wanted it, wanted me. Maybe. Maybe I'm just willing something to happen that won't. She had told me no. 

Just then, Cosima sits down next to me. “Hey, wanted to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

“So I'm doing this project with my undergrad students and I would love for them to pair up with a high school student and kind of be their mentor, and I wanted to see if you have any stellar students you'd want to send my way,” she says enthusiastically. 

That was not what I was expecting her to say at all. “Oh, yeah, sure I do. That sounds like a great idea.”

“Yeah? Cool! I'm really excited about it!”

She looks so geeky when she gets excited. It's ridiculously cute. I'm not sure I can handle this. 

“Can we talk about it more tonight at the bar?” she asks. “I have some ideas and I really want to share them with you!”

“Oh, I don't know if I'm going to the bar,” I say. 

“Oh, no? Come on, just for a little bit? We can make crazy science together,” she says as she flashes me her toothy smile. 

How can I say no to her? “Ok, fine, for a little while,” I give in. 

She grins, obviously pleased with herself. 

We head to the bar and I just try to focus on hanging out, talking science, being friends. I tell myself, I've done this before, with the many straight girls I had it bad for. I made it through as friends. 

However, Cosima does not make it easy. She is so passionate about this project and her eyes light up in a way I can't even describe as she talks about it. 

She grabs my forearm when she gets extra excited about something and my pulse quickens when she does. 

“Oi, lovebirds, you gonna talk to anyone else tonight?” Felix asks as he walks toward us. 

“Felix, stop! We're talking about a project we’re going to do together,” Cosima answers as my cheeks flush a shade of pink. 

“Alright, whatever,” he says as he goes to dance with Sarah and Helena. 

“Sorry about that,” Cosima says as she turns to me. “Felix has no filter.”

“That's ok,” I lie. I hope she can't see the disappointment in my eyes that I'm still holding on to. 

“Hey, you ok?” she asks as she tilts her head and puts her hand on mine, looking at my deeply through her glasses. 

“Yeah, look, I think I'm going to get going. It's getting late,” I get up to go. “I'm really looking forward to this project,” I say as I think I see a glimmer of doubt on her face. 

“Me too!” She smiles as she gets up and pulls me into a tight hug. Her body feels so good pressed up against mine and I think I hold on for a little too long. 

\-----


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for c0phinelives :)

I spend the next few weeks playing softball and preparing this project with Cosima. It's August already and the school year starts up for both of us in about a month. We are spending more time together than we need probably, but we enjoy each other's company and have gotten fairly close. My crush has kind of morphed into this dull ache that is always present within my chest but I want her in my life, so I've decided that seeing her like this is better than not seeing her at all. 

We only have a few weeks left in the season and I hope we can continue our friendship after the summer. I know we’ll both be busy but at least we have this project that will force us together. 

I show up at the game on Friday ready to play. We are still undefeated at 10-0. We're ranking number one in the league. It's exciting. 

Everyone greets me enthusiastically when I get to the field. I really feel like I've made solid friendships with these women. I love the feeling of being part of a group of strong women. I'll definitely be sad when the season ends. 

We all take our normal positions and Alison starts pitching. She has gotten better and better throughout the season and is striking batters out, one after the other. 

I start to think about the beginning of the season and how far I've come. I've fallen comfortably back into my abilities, having hit a couple of home runs this season. And I'm playing well in center field. I haven't made a mistake out here yet. All of a sudden I hear the thwack of the ball and it pulls me back to reality. 

There is a line drive hit to left center field. It's too low for me to catch it so I run as fast as I can toward it. I see it’s moving too fast to grab it easily so I end up diving on my front to stop it. I hear my teammates yelling at me to throw to second base. I see the runner rounding first and see Cosima covering second base. I throw the ball to her as quickly as I can. The ball just about reaches her when the runner slides into second base, her cleats in the air, and rams into Cosima's legs, flipping her onto her back and slamming her head against the ground. 

Cosima doesn't get up. A feeling of panic courses through me as I begin to run toward her. As I approach, I see blood running down her leg from her shin. I get down on my knees and try to wake her up. 

Her eyes flutter open slowly. “Cosima! Cosima, can you hear me?” I say, frantically. 

She looks up at me. “Are you my angel? Because you're a damn beautiful angel…” Her voice trails off. 

I want to smile and grab her into my arms but my worry for her is still there. “Cosima, look at me. You're going to be ok.”

Siobhan runs over saying, “I've called 911. They're on their way.”

The EMTs show up and it turns out Cosima has a mild concussion. She just needs to rest for a few days and she'll be fine. They clean up her shins and bandage them up. 

Siobhan ends up playing the rest of the game in her place. There is a dark cloud over the team for the rest of the game because Cosima is the life of the team, the center, and it feels weird without her. 

All I want to do is go make sure she's ok, take care of her. She ends up going home before the end of the game and I'm worried about her being all alone. 

When the game is over, I run to my phone to text her.

**Hey, how are you feeling?**

I put my stuff away as I wait for her response. 

**Oh, you know, just great. Except for this splitting pain in my head and my shins.**

I need to take care of her. 

**Can I come over? I'll bring you some food. I'm worried about you.**

**Ok. I'd like that.**

**Good. I'll be there soon.**

Krystal sits down next to me, packing her glove in her bag. “Well that put a damper on the game. Are you ok?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to go check on her,” I say. 

“Girl, you've got it so bad for her. It's written all over your face. I know it's complicated but you're just torturing yourself,” she tells me. 

I sigh before saying, “Well, I made a decision that I want her in my life, so I have to deal with that myself.”

“I just worry about you, that's all, Del.” She gives me a hug. “Guess I won't see you at the bar then?”

I shake my head. 

Everyone heads out and I leave to go pick up some dinner for me and Cosima. When she opens the door to her apartment, she beams at me and it's so much for my heart to handle.

“Hi, how are you feeling?” I ask her. 

“Eh, you know,” she says, as she limps back to the couch. “My shins are super bruised. It looks cool though.” She giggles at herself. 

“I brought you Chinese food.”

“Ugh, you are the absolute best,” she says, getting up to get food. 

“Uh uh uh, no, you will sit right there. I will bring you food. And I don't want to hear any complaints.”

“Who's complaining?” she says cheekily.

I make up plates for both of us and sit down on the floor across from the couch at the coffee table. 

“So did we win?” she asks. 

“Yes, we did. But barely. It's tough to play without you.”

She blushes. “Well I'll be as good as new in a few days.”

We eat and relax, chatting casually. It feels so good to be with her, too good. I hear Krystal's voice in the back of my head. I know this only ends in hurt for me but I can't stop myself. 

“Hey, Delphine?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks for being so great. I mean, I'm so glad you came to play on our team. Your friendship means a lot to me. It's so nice to find someone who gets me.”

My breath chokes in my throat and I swallow. “Yeah…” I say in almost a whisper as I feel tears welling up in my eyes. 

I get up right away to clear the plates. “Cosima, I should go. It's getting late and you need to rest.”

“Wait,” she says immediately, “Would you stay?”

I sigh with my back to her as I put the dishes in the sink. 

“It's just, I'm a little nervous to be alone, with my concussion and all,” she says tentatively. 

I know I should leave but I can't help but want to be there for her. “Ok,” I say. 

She smiles. “Want to watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

I sit down on the couch next to her. What am I doing? Being this close to her is literally making me dizzy. My head is spinning. 

We watch a movie but honestly I'm not paying attention at all and when she falls asleep and her head rests on my shoulder, I stay still for as long as possible. Her dreads tickle my arm slightly as I feel her calm breath on my skin. Her chest rises and falls gently and I bring my cheek down to rest on her head ever so slightly. I close my eyes and take in the scent of her. I want to put my arms around her so badly it's bringing back the tears I suppressed earlier. 

In that moment, I realize something. I realize I've completely fallen in love with this woman. 

She stirs and lifts her head as she realizes she's been laying on me. “Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep.”

“That's ok,” I say quietly, choking back the tears that are already falling from my eyes. 

“Oh my god, Delphine, what's wrong?”

“Cosima, I'm fine. Just really tired. I'd like to go to sleep now,” I say, not wanting to talk anymore. 

“Oh, ok, please, take my bed. I'm fine here on the couch.”

“No, Cosima, you should have your bed. You need to have the best rest possible after today. Please, I'll sleep here.”

“Ok, fine,” she pauses, “Delphine, thank you again. You're literally the best.”

She goes to her bedroom and I lose myself on the couch, sobbing uncontrollably, trying not to make too much noise. My whole body aches and I curl my knees, holding them to my chest. 

“Delphine?”

Shit. I didn't hear her come back in. 

“Hey, Delphine?” she says again, “You don't seem fine.”

I still have my back to her. I hear her come over to the couch and I feel a hand on my back. She begins rubbing my back, trying to soothe me, but it's just making it worse.

“Do you want to talk?”

I gather my strength, pushing back the tears momentarily to sit up and turn towards her. 

“No, Cosima, I don't want to talk. I think I should just go actually. I'm sorry, I can't be the one to take care of you anymore. It's too hard.” My tears are falling fast again. 

“What do you mean?” she asks. 

“I can't be around you anymore. I…I just can't. It's killing me.”

“Oh...I thought we had a real connection,” she says, staring at me with wide eyes.

I laugh. I don't know where it came from, but I laugh, before my sadness overtakes me and I can't hold it back anymore. 

“I love you,” I say quietly, not looking at her until I finish saying the words. 

Her face has a look of shock on it. She seems taken aback by my statement. 

I am about to lose my mind and I can't cry in front of her anymore, so I get up quickly and leave, without saying another word. I run out on the street, almost falling over, grasping my stomach as my tears rush out. I don't know why I said that to her. I don't know where to go from here. 

\-----


	7. Chapter 7

Her words literally stop my heart for a moment. 

_I love you._

I watch the teary eyed blonde as she runs out of my apartment. I am shocked. I can't find the words so I let her go. 

I sit on the couch with my head in my hands and think. 

From the moment I met her, Delphine had this energy about her that I liked. I knew I wanted to be her friend and when I found out she was into science, wow, that was amazing. We've connected so well. I love being around her. She makes me feel so good, so special. 

Shit, it's because she loves me. And I did this. I led her on and it was completely unfair. 

It's not like I don't have feelings for her. I love flirting with her. Damn it, I'm so stupid. I've known ever since she told me she liked me that I shouldn't encourage this, shouldn't hang out with her, but I couldn't help myself. That night, when she put her lips on my neck for the briefest of moments, I had closed my eyes and everything around me ceased to exist. I had felt it too, so much, but I was scared to let it happen. I'm afraid of my history repeating itself. 

I've loved this team for the past four years I've been on it. These women are my family and I don't know what I would do if I lost that. And Delphine is part of that family now too. 

Fuck. Just thinking about her sobbing on my couch is making my chest ache. I don't want her to be upset. I want to take her in my arms and kiss away her tears. But I don't know if it's the right thing to do. 

I realize that I only did this to myself. I knew exactly what I was doing tonight. When she texted me to ask me to come over, I was ecstatic. I wanted her to stay. I wanted to cuddle on the couch with her so I tried in the most innocent way possible. Feeling her skin on mine soothes me, but I've been so unfair to her. 

My god, have I completely fallen for her too?

\-----

I wake up the next morning as the memories from the day before come flooding back. I need to talk to someone so I text Sarah right away. She's probably my closest friend on the team, besides Delphine, and she's always been there for me. 

I ask her if she’ll come over and she says she will come later after she drops Kira off at karate. 

I lay around for the morning. My head still hurts a little and my shins are so bruised I can barely walk. Finally, Sarah arrives. 

“She told you she loved you, Cos?”

“Yeah…”

“Damn, well, do you love her?”

“I mean, I like her a lot… I don't know,” I say, rubbing the back of my neck with my hand. 

“But you do like her? Cos, I know you're worried about the team, but Shay was a long time ago. And Delphine, well, I see the way she looks at you. Don't think I haven't noticed. You two are inseparable. You're always ignoring all of us at the bar. Shay never looked at you that way. You know, like all caring and shit,” she says, laughing a little. 

She's right. She's totally right. I've been telling myself that nothing can happen all summer and I've been completely oblivious to the fact that I've actually just been leading her on because I wanted to. 

“But what if…” I say, tearing up. 

“What if what, Cos? You do realize that even if you reject her, things won't be the same on the team with you and her. You may as well be happy. Stop torturing yourself.”

I'm so nervous all of a sudden. I realize that if I want to do this, I need to make it up to Delphine, apologize for the way I've treated her. I feel excitement and dread in the pit of my stomach. I need to make it right. 

\-----


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up and my head is pounding from all the crying last night. I feel dizzy. Every muscle in my body aches. I can't believe I told her. I've ruined everything. 

I look at my phone and there's a text from Krystal. 

**What happened last night? Are you ok?**

I look back through my texts. Apparently I texted Krystal some cryptic message in my sobbing fit last night. 

**Hey, sorry, I don't know if I'm ok.**

**I'm coming over.**

I roll back over in bed and drift off again just to be awoken by a knock at my door. I groan and get up to let Krystal in. 

“Oh my god, what happened to you?” she asks.

I flop onto the couch. “Ugh, the worst. I spilled my heart to her and now I've ruined everything.”

“Oh, Del,” she says as she runs over to me to give me a hug. I start crying again. I didn't know there were tears left in me. 

She holds my face to her chest, gently stroking my head. “Shh, I'm so sorry. You know, she's kind of acted like a shithead, leading you on. You should be angry.”

I know I should be but I'm not. When I think of her, all I can feel is love followed by a terrible sadness. 

“I just can't feel angry at her,” I say. “I care for her too much.”

“And she's led you on and look where it's gotten you!”

“I know, Krys, I know.”

“What are you going to do now?” she asks. 

“Honestly, I'm just going to stay in today. I need to think about some things.”

“Ok, well you let me know if you need me,” she says sincerely. 

“Always.”

She leaves and I lay back on the couch staring at the ceiling. I don't know how I'll face her at softball. We only have one more game left before our end of season tournament. Then the season is over. But then we've been working on the project. Shit, are we going to have to cancel the project? Am I going to have to leave the softball team? Look at this mess I've gotten myself into. 

My phone buzzes. 

“What now, Krystal?” I say out loud. 

It's not Krystal. 

**Hey Delphine. Are you around today? Can we talk?**

I wait before I respond. My heart starts beating a mile a minute. I can't. I can't do it. 

**Honestly I think it's best if I don't see you for a while.**

She doesn't respond right away. 

**I want to apologize. But not over text.**

Argh apologize? What can she say that will make this better? She's still just making it worse. 

**I'm sorry, I can't see you right now.**

I sigh before I see her response. 

**No, I'm sorry, I don't think I'm making myself clear right now. But I really don't want to do this over text. Please, just hear me out?**

Jesus, she won't quit. I'm about to write back when I get another text from her. 

**Please, my beautiful angel?**

I freeze. My palms get sweaty. Did she just…?

I don't know how to respond to that but a grin is creeping across my face. It's an unfamiliar feeling but not an unwelcome one. 

**Ok.**

That's all I can say. 

**Grab coffee with me?**

**Ok.**

\-----

I meet her at the cafe around the corner from my apartment. I am so anxious that I am practically shaking. I see her sitting at a table and she gives me a little wave as I walk in. She looks really tired but so cute. I remember that she had quite a rough day yesterday as well.

“Hey,” she smiles at me, happy as always. “Thank you for coming.”

I nod, not sure what to say. My entire heart is out on the table now. There is nothing left that I can say. I wait for her to speak. 

“So, um, I have a confession to make,” she says as she nervously plays with the rings on her fingers. “Well, first I want to apologize. I think I've treated you unfairly. I'm not an idiot. I knew you were into me, and I guess, well, I guess I like the attention. I know, that's super selfish. I'm such an asshole. But then, I just really enjoy being around you.”

She pauses before continuing. 

“And I kept trying to tell myself that we could just be friends… really close friends...but that's not fair. To either of us. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've had feelings for you for a while but I've been scared.”

I look at her with wide eyes. Her mouth creeps into a smile when our eyes meet. “Say something?” she says. 

“I...I don't know what to say. You told me you couldn't be with anyone on the team.”

“I know, but a friend reminded me that it's different this time. That you're not...her. That it was a long time ago and I was younger and more stupid then.” She pauses again. I see tears coming to her eyes as she chokes on her next words. 

“And I'd be a fucking idiot to let you go.” 

She stares deep into my eyes as she says it and I feel the fear melt away from my body. All I want to do is kiss her right now but I can't here, so I grab her hand from across the table, gently moving my thumb over her soft skin. 

The past 24 hours has been a whirlwind of emotions and I feel exhausted from it. 

“So will you?” she asks me. 

“Will I what?” I say, confused, feeling like I missed something. 

“Will you be the one to take care of me? Because I really like that.”

I smile wide and let out a giggle. “Yes, I would like that too.”

She squeezes my hand tightly and I feel a shock rush through my body. 

“Do you want to come over and spend some time together? I was just planning on having a lazy day,” I tell her.

“Yeah, I would love that.”

\-----


	9. Chapter 9

We head back to my apartment and I try to suppress the smile that has been plastered on my face since the coffee shop. I can't hide it though, and I look at her as we walk. She grabs my hand and I find that I am nervous and excited in the best way possible. 

We get back to my apartment and I try to remind myself that she is the same person I've spent my whole summer with, the woman I've laughed with, the woman I've connected with so deeply. But now I know she wants more too. 

I can't hold myself back another moment more. She stands in my living room looking at me and I walk up to her, putting my hand on her cheek. She looks up at me through her adorable glasses as I caress her cheek with my thumb. She parts her lips slightly as I hear her breath escape her mouth. I bring my other hand up, gripping her head in my hands, and pull her in to me. 

My lips graze hers lightly and I feel the electricity running all the way down my body. Her hand comes up and grabs me behind my neck, thrusting my lips toward hers, hungry for the contact. The moment our lips fully meet, my knees go weak. All I can feel is her soft lips on mine. They are so damn soft. I kiss her deeply, all my feelings of love channeling through my lips, trying to show her how much I care, how much I want her, in this moment, through this kiss alone. 

We get lost in each other. After all this time, wanting this so much, I want to take the time to feel every moment. There is no goal here, there is just me, and her, together, living, breathing, touching. When she lets out a whimper, I lose my mind. My desire for her takes over completely and I pull myself away from her lips, looking into her eyes with a burning passion. 

“Please,” I whisper, “let me take you to bed.”

All she says is, “Yes.”

I lead her to my bedroom. We are all hands and mouths, grasping for each other, exploring with our fingers and tongues, wanting to feel each other, really _feel_ each other. We strip off each other's clothes quickly and fall into bed, completely naked. We lay on our sides for a moment, facing each other, drinking each other in.

“You are fucking gorgeous,” she tells me as I blush and smile. 

I look at her, running my hand down her side. 

“You are so soft,” I say. I could lose myself in her skin. “Your body is just…beautiful.”

I press my body into hers, our entire lengths touching. I can feel her breasts on mine as our legs intertwine. We kiss as I put my hand on her stomach, feeling her muscles twitch from my touch. I slowly bring my hand higher, taking her breast into my hand and grazing her nipple, eliciting a groan from her. I feel the sound reverberate through my mouth as she kisses me and I feel the wetness between my legs growing. 

Her hand tightens around my waist as she pulls me even closer. It's like we can't get close enough. Our bodies are screaming to become one, to mold into each other and never let go. 

My hands explore, moving down her legs, grabbing her behind the knee, pulling her thigh close to my groin. I push my own thigh into her and I feel the heat radiating. 

At that moment, she moans and says, “Please, touch me.”

That's all the encouragement I need. I move my finger to circle her clit gently as she shudders. I let my finger slide over the slickness of her folds as she moves her hips toward me in a circular motion. 

I flip her onto her back and straddle her, sitting on her thighs. I give her one last kiss before moving my lips downward. I kiss her all the way down but when I get to her groin, I feel a hand tug my hair. “Wait, I need you here, up here. Please, I want you to look at me.”

I smile and bring myself back up. I grab her lips in mine, our tongues mingling. I feel such a rush when she puts her hands around my head, pulling me in, hungrier than before. 

I bring my hand down to her clit, stroking as she squirms underneath me and her breath becomes heavy. I never leave her lips as she squeezes her eyes shut and moans. 

She breaks away from me, our foreheads touching, but her eyes still closed, to say, “Inside.”

I take her furiously. My fingers are inside before she has another moment to think and her groans of approval shatter my senses. She is all movement and desire, grasping at me as I move within her. 

The heat running through my body is almost unbearable, the love overwhelming. I love her with every fiber of my being. 

I let my thumb brush her clit as I continue my rhythm. I can feel that she is close to unraveling. I want her to come apart in my arms so I can hold her and piece her back together again. 

She digs her nails into my back as she tenses, yelling my name. I look her in the eyes as she comes, and she stares right back at me, the glimmer of tears shining through. 

As she comes back down, she grabs me frantically, burying her head in my chest. I hold her there as I feel her tears wash over her face against my skin. I close my eyes to keep my own tears in and focus on her heartbeat, thumping loudly against my own. 

I hold her for I don't know how long, but I never want to let go. 

She finally looks up at me and says, “Yeah, I definitely like when you take care of me.” She smirks and I can't help but giggle. “But now I want to take care of you.”

I immediately become more serious as she begins kissing me everywhere. She moves her lips down, caressing every inch, down to my toes, as I writhe from her touch. I have a feeling of euphoria as she surrounds me. I have been waiting so long for this, wanting it so badly, wanting her, and now, god, now, I could feel every emotion pouring out of me into her. When she touches my wet center, it's almost too much. She lets her fingers slip in and gently teases my clit with her tongue. I close my eyes and see lightning bolts behind my eyelids. I feel shivers coursing through every nerve in my skin. All I am right now is putty in her hands. She is shaping me, molding me, making me hers. 

The rush comes quickly and I grab for her. My body is on fire and the sounds I'm making are unavoidable, involuntary. The pleasure takes me over and I am floating. Floating, yet she is holding me, coaxing me back down gently, making sure I know she is there.

We are a mess of tangled limbs as we hold each other, not saying anything, our heavy breathing in sync. She brings her lips to my forehead and holds them there, kissing me. I close my eyes and try to memorize the feeling of her soft lips on my skin, holding onto it so I can remember it when she's not with me. 

I think about how in love I am, but I don't want to say it. I feel a jolt of dread wash over me as I remember that I don't know if she loves me like that. She knows I do, but she hasn't said it yet, and I'm scared that she doesn't feel it in the same way I do. 

Again, she breaks the silence, whispering, “My beautiful angel…”

I allow my feelings of doubt to escape my mind for a moment as I smile. “You know, when you called me that on the field after your injury, I couldn't stop thinking about it.”

“Oh, I said that?” she asked, obviously playing around, “I was concussed. You shouldn't take anything I might have said seriously.” She flashes her toothy smile in my direction. 

“Brat,” I say, grabbing her side to tickle her a little. She squirms and I look at her more intensely. “Well, what about now? You just said it now and you're not concussed anymore.”

She pulls my head toward hers, letting her lips kiss me gently on the neck before saying, “Yes, you're right. You've been my beautiful angel all summer. I'm just sorry it took me so long to not be such an idiot.”

“Well, I guess we better not waste any more time then,” I say with a smile as I put my hand on her face. 

We kiss again before she rolls over, taking my arm around her stomach and curling her small form into mine. I lay gentle kisses on her shoulder blades as I move in toward her. We rest like that for a while, until both of us fall asleep for a midday nap. 

\-----

I only sleep for about 20 minutes before I wake up. I see Cosima laying on her stomach next to me, completely passed out, the blanket tangled up in her lower half. I just lay and watch her for a few minutes. Her gentle breathing is soothing to me and I run my hand over her back, feeling her softness. Her back is so sexy and I feel a jolt as I think about my hands on her from earlier.

I don't want to wake her, but I want to go out to get groceries for dinner, so I leave her a note on the bed right next to her in case she wakes up. I'm going to make her a wonderful meal. 

When I come back to the apartment, she is awake and sitting on the couch. She is reading something which she puts down quickly when she sees me come in, smiling up at me with a guilty look on her face. 

“What are you up to?” I ask, playfully. 

She grins. “Sorry, your school stuff was just sitting right here. I was just taking a peek. Your lesson plans are really detailed and so awesome. Your kids must have a really great teacher.”

I giggle. “Wow, I've never had a woman be so interested in my boring bio lessons.”

“Well, I'm no ordinary woman, blondie,” she says, her cockiness becoming very apparent again. 

“No you are not,” I say, almost continuing, _That's why I love you so much._

She gets up to pull me into a deep kiss. “Your science is so sexy, baby.”

When she calls me baby, I feel all my muscles go weak. I have such a grin on my face, I feel like my cheeks are going to be sore for days. 

“Do you want help with dinner?” she asks. 

“No, I want to make it for you. You can relax. You should probably rest still. You went through a lot yesterday.”

“Yeah, honestly, I'm like, super tired and I kind of have a headache.”

“Oh, I'm sorry, was earlier...ok?” I ask, suddenly feeling nervous. 

“Oh my god, yes. I was feeling fine then. Well, more than fine...great,” she said, smirking. “I just felt a little out of it when I woke up.”

“Ok, well, you rest then, and I will tend to your every need,” I say, stroking her face with my hand. 

“Mmm, that sounds good,” she says before laying back down on the couch. 

I make dinner as she relaxes, and I can't help but think to myself how much I love this. I know we just got together today, but I feel like we've been dating for months, having had such an emotional connection from the beginning of our relationship. It makes me feel so warm and happy, my heart feels like it could explode. 

“It smells so good, Delphine,” she says, as I'm just about done. 

“Are you hungry? It's ready.”

“Yes,” she says and saunters over. “This looks amazing. Thank you!” Her eyes are gleaming and she gets up on her tiptoes to kiss me on the cheek. 

We sit and eat. We talk a little bit about our project and about the team. 

“We’ll have to tell them,” I say. 

“I think they already know,” she answers. 

“What?” I say, surprised. 

“Uh yeah, Sarah said something about it being pretty obvious.”

I blush. I know she means _I_ was pretty obvious. “I'm pathetic,” I sulk. 

“No, no, my god, no, that's not what I meant,” she says, grabbing my hand. “You're so sweet. And caring. And everyone can see that,” she pauses, “And they see how much you care about me.”

I smile. 

“I feel it so much, Delphine. Your warmth. When we were making love earlier, I could feel your love radiating and it made me feel so safe.”

I begin to tear up a little. She continues. “You know, I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier, but I want you to know… I love you too.”

She gets up and sits herself on my lap as I pull my chair out from the table. She wraps her arms around my neck and hugs me, pressing her head to mine. 

I find that I am crying. I didn't even realize it until she begins wiping my tears away with her thumb. “Please, Delphine, I don't want you to cry anymore. You broke my heart last night when you were sobbing on my couch. No more, only happiness. I want you to be happy.”

“No, they're happy tears,” I say through my blurry vision. “I love you so much.”

We finish up dinner and spend the rest of the night holding each other on the couch. My mind feels at ease for the first time in months and I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, things are going to be ok. 

\-----


	10. Chapter 10

Our last softball game before our final tournament is on Thursday evening. Cosima and I decide that we will tell people about us after the game at the bar. 

I show up at the field and for the first time, it feels different. I'm always happy when I play softball, but now, knowing I have Cosima, there's this ecstatic, confident feeling rushing through my body. I feel like I could take on anything. 

We're playing the second best team in the league. They've only lost one game, so if they win, they could take first place from us. The tension is palpable in the dugout. Everyone is buzzing with excitement, trying to get pumped up for the game.

I see Cosima arrive and say hi to Helena and Beth at the other end of the dugout. She glances quickly toward me as she puts her bag down. It's the briefest of moments, but her eyes meet mine and I can't help but grin when she gives me a quick wink. I look away with the goofiest smile on my face. 

“What are you so happy about?” I hear Krystal ask me as she walks over. 

My face turns beet red. I haven't told her yet because I wanted some time for just me and Cosima to have this little secret. 

I laugh awkwardly, not sure what to say as I'm caught off guard. “Um, I don't know...just excited about this game.”

She sits down next to me and her voice gets quieter. “Uh, no, what was that wink Cosima just gave you? Don't think I didn't see it.” She smacks my arm before continuing, “Oh my god, did something happen between you two?”

I run my hand through my hair and I'm pretty sure my entire head and neck has turned deep red. I giggle.

“Delphine! Oh my god, oh my god, why didn't you tell me?”

“Shh, we were going to tell everyone after the game,” I tell her, looking around at everyone else. Luckily no one is listening.

She gives me a hug. “Delphine, I'm so happy for you!” she squeals, “Gosh, I was worried about you. And how long I'd have to deal with sad, pining Delphine.”

“Always about you,” I say, sarcastically.

“Alright ladies, huddle up,” I hear Siobhan say, “This is a big one. We can do this, but we need to focus. Remember your fundamentals, and as always, have fun out there.”

She reads off the lineup and we take the field. I run out on the field behind Cosima, catching up with her quickly. As I run past her I say quietly, “Hey there, hot stuff.”

I keep running out to center field and I hear her giggle behind me. Again, the goofy grin spreads across my face.

The game starts and I try to focus, but being behind Cosima, staring at her, I can't help but think about her body, and the way she feels against my skin. Luckily nothing gets hit to me in the first inning and I snap out of it, telling myself I need to focus on the game. Later, I can focus on Cosima. 

It's our turn to bat and I'm fourth in the lineup followed by Cosima right behind me. After the first couple batters, I see Beth go up to bat which means I'm on deck. I get up to swing the bat a few times before getting up there. Cosima is already standing outside the fence, swinging her usual two bats in order to warm herself up. I grab a bat and stand far enough away from her so I don't hit her. She looks over her shoulder at me and smiles, putting the bats down. 

I approach her casually, saying quietly, “You need to stop distracting me.”

“Me? I'm not even doing anything,” she says, acting innocent.

“I need to focus on the game, Cosima.”

“This sounds like a problem you're having alone. This doesn't have anything to do with me. I guess you'll just have to figure it out.” She smirks and I laugh.

I mouth the word “brat” to her as I go up to bat. Ok, I tell myself, time to get my head in the game. I take a deep breath and push all other thoughts from my mind. I'm ready.

We have two outs already and Beth is on first base. I don't swing as the first pitch comes in and it's called a strike. The next pitch is clearly a ball, so I let it go. I let my breathing relax as I stare down the pitcher. The next pitch that comes in is right down the center. I step with my front foot, swinging through, twisting my hips to get the extra power. The ball makes contact with the metal bat and flies out toward center field, sailing over the fielder’s head as she runs for it.

I toss the bat aside and run as fast as I can. Helena is coaching first base and she waves me on, telling me to run for second. As I round the bag, I see that the ball I hit has just kept rolling as it hit the ground. I make it to second base and continue for third. Rachel yells from the sideline at third base, giving me the signal to run home. I round the base and sprint home as the ball is thrown into the catcher just a little too late. My foot is on the base before they can make the tag.

The whole team is cheering, on their feet, and they all give me high fives as I come back into the dugout. I see Cosima beaming at me from behind the fence, just before she heads up to bat. I watch her and I'm so happy, I wish I could kiss her right now.

We're up 2-0 because of my hit, since Beth had been on first, and the team's energy is up. It's such a great feeling. 

We continue playing, getting through each inning, holding them to zero runs. However, they're holding us too. We finally make it to the seventh inning. The other team is up to bat. All we have to do is hold them here and we've taken first place in the league. We get two outs quickly, as Alison strikes out one girl and Cosima fields a hit, throwing to first and getting the runner out. We all know we need one more out. I look around at the women on my team. Everyone is super focused, their eyes on Alison as they wait for her to throw the next pitch. 

She does and I hear the bat slam the ball. It's a high pop fly and it's coming toward me. I run for it, holding my glove low in front of me as I feel the ball land in the leather of my glove. We've won. 

I hear the cheers coming from the sidelines as I watch the team run toward the pitcher's mound, all jumping and hugging each other. I run toward them, so excited. As I get closer, I see Cosima turn toward me with her giant smile. She leaps toward me as I reach the team, grabbing me and pulling me into a sweaty kiss. 

“Oh my god, finally!” I hear Helena say.

“Yeh, get it, girl,” Sarah says. 

We break our kiss and turn toward the team, my cheeks red from playing, but also from embarrassment.

Cosima grabs my hand. “I'm sorry, I couldn't wait.”

She's so cute it's unbearable. I don't care at all who knows. I want everyone to know, to know that I love her.

“Ugh, you guys are disgustingly cute,” Krystal says, shoving my shoulder. 

“Alright, ladies, let's line up and shake hands,” Siobhan says to everyone before pulling me to the side quickly to say, “It was about time, love. I don't think I could've handled any more tension between you two.”

Again, I am blushing. Gosh, did everyone know how bad I had it for her?

We shake hands and pack up our stuff, heading to Bobbi’s to celebrate. We toast to all of us at the bar and laugh and dance, having a great time. Cosima hand is in mine all night. She gives me kisses and caresses my fingers with hers. The sparks I feel from her touches are incredible. 

We sit at the bar as we order another drink and I trace my finger over her wrist. I watch Felix dancing with Sarah and Rachel on the dance floor while Beth and MK clink their beers together at the corner table. This team has become my family and I couldn't be more grateful to have found them. 

I notice Cosima is staring at me. “What?” I ask, smiling at her. 

“Nothing. I'm just happy,” she says and nuzzles her face into my shoulder. 

“Oi, you two, stop that now, and get out here and dance with us,” Felix shouts at us. 

We both laugh as I take her hand and lead her onto the dance floor. She puts her arms around my waist instinctively and we begin to sway. I bring my lips down to her neck and whisper to her, one word in between each kiss, “I...love...you.”

She melts into me then, leaning against me, trusting me to hold her up. 

“Take me home?” she asks me, gazing at me with desire in her eyes. 

I smile and nod. We let everyone know we're leaving and we head for the door as Felix yells out, “Practice safe sex, darlings.”

We both giggle as we leave. When we get to my apartment, we shower and fall into bed, laughing and touching, until we are both more than spent. We fall asleep in others arms, blissful and peaceful. 

\-----


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to just be a cute day, and then smut happened.

Cosima and I spend all day together on Friday. I think about how nice the summer is, not having to go to work, but it's nearing the end of August, and I know I need to start focusing on school again soon. Our tournament is tomorrow and after that, there will be no more softball until next summer. I'm sad, but at the same time, elated. This summer has turned out better than I could have thought. I've made lifelong friends and found the most incredible woman.

I think back about all the time we've spent together as I lay next her, watching her breath quietly as she sleeps. All the times we hung out, talking passionately about anything and everything. If this was a week ago, those memories would have been tainted by the terrible clawing that had been in my chest. But now, I have a different feeling about them. My mind is lighter, my memories happier.

Cosima stirs and sees me lying there, awake. “Hey, you,” she says, sleepily.

I lean over and give her soft kisses on her back as she sighs. “Isn't it nice to not have to work?” I say.

“Mmm, yes,” she says as she rolls toward me. “I can stay in bed all day.”

“Hmm, well while that sounds wonderful, I want to take you somewhere,” I tell her.

“Oh yeah? Where?”

“You'll see,” I say. “I was hoping we could have one nice day, just the two of us, before the summer ends and things get crazy. You, know, I haven't been able to take you on a proper date yet.”

“Blondie, I didn't know you were such a romantic,” she teases, squeezing my hip with her fingers.

“Are you objecting?” I ask.

“Oh, no, not at all,” she pauses before whispering, “I'll go anywhere with you.”

Her voice sends shivers down my spine. “Good, because it's almost noon already.”

“Oh, shit, whoops,” she says giggling. 

We get up and have breakfast, or more like lunch since it's so late. We shower and leave the apartment. 

“So, where are we going?” she says, excited.

I grin. “Ok, this is super dorky, but there's this new show at the planetarium that Neil deGrasse Tyson is doing called ‘Dark Matter’ and it's about the mysteries of space, and I've been wanting to go, and I thought you might be into it.” 

I feel so silly, just having nerded out. I don't know if she would think that is romantic. “And then, I thought I could take you to dinner,” I added quickly, a little nervous. 

She looks at me, beaming, before taking me into her arms and saying, “Oh my god, I think you may have turned me on a little bit when you said that. Shit, yes, I love planetariums.” She pauses. “Also, I won't object to being in the dark next to you.” She laughs. “And dinner sounds amazing.”

I giggle and kiss her sweetly. 

When we arrive at the planetarium, I see her eyes light up as she grins at me. “What?” I ask her. 

“I'm just excited.” She laughs, grabbing my hand and squeezing. 

“You're nerdier than me,” I tease her. 

“Yeah, so? You looooove it.” 

“Mhmm, I do,” I say, moving my arm around her back to grab her hip as we walk in. 

We buy tickets and go inside to get seats. As we get inside, I see a whole bunch of seats on the outside of the dark room, with lots of bean bag chairs on the floor, filling the entire center of the room. 

Cosima grabs my hand and pulls me over to the bean bag chairs. “Want to sit here?” she asks. 

“Looks perfect.”

We are able to lay back on the chairs, and Cosima snuggles in with me on the same one, our bodies close. I put my arm around her shoulder and pull her into me, staring up at the ceiling, waiting for the show to start. We lay there in silence for a few minutes as I close my eyes, feeling her warmth, her tiny body folded into mine. 

As the show begins she gasps and grabs onto me. She is so adorable. I love the feeling of her body against mine. She’s so warm and as she watches the show in awe, I look at her face, her beautiful eyes captivated by the moving images above. We're able to be ourselves around each other and that's what I love most of all. Just two complete science dorks. I smile throughout the entire show. 

When the show ends, I don’t want to get up and luckily, neither does she. We wait until everyone files out. As soon as the last person leaves, she jumps on top of me, kissing me as I sink deeper into the bean bag chair. I feel her hands hold my head as I open my mouth to take her in. I wrap my arms around her small frame and run my hands over her back. 

“Ahem, excuse me, show’s over, you can’t stay in here,” I hear a voice say to us as Cosima breaks our kiss, looking in the direction of the man standing in the doorway. I turn a deep shade of red as Cosima pulls me up. We run for the door and as soon as we’re outside, we start giggling incessantly.

“You are such a troublemaker!” I say to her.

“Didn’t look like you were complaining much there,” she answers, pulling me in closer again, “In fact, I think you were super into it, you know, being in a public place and all.”

I shake my head as she laughs at me. “Well, I guess you have a problem keeping your hands off of me,” I tease her.

“Again, complaints from you?” she says, grinning.

“No, none,” I say. “Come on, are you hungry? Dinner?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” she answers.

We walk hand in hand to the restaurant and grab a table. I order us wine and we chat through the whole meal. She doesn’t stop smiling and staring at me through her cat-eye glasses. I am very warm the entire evening. Her hands fly as she talks passionately about her work, and I feel like I am floating, watching her. 

When we leave the restaurant, she turns to me, taking both of my hands in hers, and says, “Hey, this has been the most perfect day. Thank you. Thank you for being the sweetest.” She gives me a short gentle kiss on my lips before leaning into my ear, whispering, “Now, let’s go home so I can make you scream.”

My body jolts at her statement and I let out a soft moan. She smirks at me. She is loving this.

We get back to my apartment and as soon as we’re inside, she slams me against the door. I let out a groan as she attacks my lips with hers, gasping for breath. I try to pull her hips closer to mine, longing for more contact, but she grabs my wrists with her hands, pinning my arms up over my head and pressing hard into the wall.

She brings her lips to my neck, grazing and biting with her teeth, not hard enough to leave a mark, but teasing me as I feel my desire for her through my entire body. I want to touch her, and I try to pull my arms free, but she holds them back with a strength I didn’t know she had, saying, “No no no” and smirking at me.

I was not expecting this from her but I don’t mind at all. She kisses my collarbone and moves her lips down my chest, her hands moving down my arms as she gets lower, allowing my hands to once again have their freedom.

She rips my shirt off in one swift motion and unclasps my bra before removing her own clothing down to her underwear. She grabs my hand and leads me into the bedroom, kissing me frantically when we get inside. She walks me backwards until the back of my knees hit the bed. She shoves me down onto the sheets and kisses my bare chest, taking a nipple into her mouth and flicking with her tongue. I moan as I feel the sensation shoot down to my clit. My back arches involuntarily in order to deepen the contact.

Her hand fumbles with my belt buckle as she undoes it along with the button on my pants. She lays kisses down my stomach, biting at my hip and causing my waist to buck into her as she pulls my pants and underwear off quickly. She has a hungry look in her eye and before I know it, her mouth is licking me, everywhere. She teases her tongue up my folds as I throw my head back in pleasure. I can feel it through every nerve in my body. Her tongue finds its way to my clit, teasing gently before placing her entire mouth over it and sucking, prompting a long groan from deep within my throat. 

She has turned me on so much, I know I’m going to come soon. I try to prolong the ecstasy but her tongue is relentless, hitting me in just the right spot, over and over, until I shake violently and come in her mouth, screaming and panting.

As I regain my senses, I feel her insert a finger gently into my wet center. Fuck, she is not stopping there. She inserts another as soon as she sees I don’t have any objections and curls her digits into my walls. My body is on fire, and I can feel the tingling of every inch of my skin. She looks into my eyes as she fucks me and I feel the entire world melt away. The only thing that matters in that moment is us. 

I’m going to unravel again. I feel the tightness in my core as she brings her lips down to my clit again, letting her tongue softly touch as she knows I’m close. It only takes another moment before I am coming hard again, the orgasm more intense than the previous one. I am screaming her name in between raspy breaths as every muscle in my body tenses.

“Cosima...fuck,” I pant.

She comes up to my face to give me a kiss and I taste myself on her mouth. “Pretty sure that’s what I just did,” she says, smirking from the side of her mouth.

I don’t even have the energy to respond to her cheeky comment. I look at her with a glazed look in my eye as I lay in my blissful state. 

She kisses my cheek, then down my jaw, before whispering, “I love you.”

I smile and close my eyes, savoring the moment. I am feeling the strength return to my body so when I open my eyes and see her staring down at me, I grab her face in my hands and kiss her deeply, letting my tongue enter her mouth slightly.

I push myself up and flip her onto her back to get on top of her. I tease down her torso with my fingers, finding her sensitive nipples and rolling them between my fingertips as she takes a sharp breath. 

I bring my hand down to find her completely soaked panties and I moan when I run my finger over them as she groans at the contact.

“Delphine,” she says breathily, “please, no teasing, I need you right now.”

“Oh?” I say, raising my eyebrow at her and smirking.

“Yes, please,” she moans, “I almost came before, just from seeing you come.” She rips her underwear off and turns herself over so she is on all fours. “Please, like this. I want you to take me from behind.”

I don’t waste any more time. I plunge my fingers into her as I stand on my knees, thrusting against her with my hips as I fuck her. She whimpers and lets her arms give out so her face is buried in the pillow below her.

“Yes, yes...oh god,” she screams. 

I move within her as I get lost again in the moment. I watch her breasts bounce gently underneath her with our movements, her cries becoming more frantic as the pleasure sears through her. She is trembling, ready to spill over the edge, as she brings her hand down to rub her own clit. 

“Don’t stop, Delphine, please,” she begs as she rubs furiously. 

When she comes, I hold her as she shakes in my arms. I feel every wave of pleasure and every aftershock that courses through her body as she cries out. She collapses and I immediately pull her in tight to me, spooning her from behind. She grabs my arm, holding it tight to her chest. I feel her heart pounding along with mine as we lay, our sweaty bodies aching to become one.

I lay gentle kisses along the back of her neck. “You are my heart,” I whisper.

She moves her hand up my arm to intertwine our fingers, pressing my hand deeper into her chest. We lay for a while before she turns over to look at me.

“You know, we do have a tournament to play tomorrow,” she says. “I’m going to be worn out.”

“Oh? Why is that?” I tease her.

“Well, this amazingly gorgeous blonde woman fucked me until my eyes rolled back in my head and I came harder than I’ve ever come in my life.”

I feel a shock run through my body as I grin like an idiot. “That sounds very good.”

“Oh yes, it was.”

She leans in, pulling my head to hers, kissing me on the lips. She pulls away before saying, “Thank you for making this day so special. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy.”

“Me too, my love,” I whisper before exhaustion overtakes us and we slip into slumber, content and together.

\-----


	12. Chapter 12

I open my eyes and reach out for Cosima as the sun blazes through the open window. I am disappointed to find the space next to me empty. I stretch, letting out a groan. I see Cosima come into the room. 

“Baby?” she exclaims, “You’re up!” She smiles wide at me, jumping into the bed, straddling me immediately, sitting on her knees, and letting her torso lay on top of me, hugging me close, wrapping her arms under my neck. 

“You’re chipper this morning…” I mumble in my sleepy state as I feel her warmth comforting me.

“Mhmm, I’m excited for today!” she mutters into my neck. 

I pull her up to look at her face and smile. “You are the freaking cutest thing I have ever seen,” I say before pulling her to my lips to give her a morning kiss.

She moans into my mouth and I feel the familiar electricity shooting through me.

“Mmm,” she moans as she backs up. “We have to get ready to go. Stop being all sexy and stuff. I need to focus.”

“I’m not even doing anything!” I exclaim.

She giggles as she hops off of me. “Come on! Gotta get to the field,” she says, running into the bathroom to take a shower.

I get up reluctantly to grab some coffee from the kitchen. I’m excited too, but I am also very sleepy. I think about yesterday as I sip my coffee and I can’t help but grin. I’m so giddy. So happy.

I hear Cosima call out to me to “get my cute ass in the shower before we’re late” as I hear her laugh at herself. I chuckle and go to get ready.

We arrive at the field around 9am. We could potentially have 3 games today depending on if we win or not. If we lose, we’re out, but if we win, we could go all the way. It’s exciting, but I know it could be a tiring day.

We see Sarah first as we come into the dugout. “Well, look who it is, the lovebirds,” she says, smirking. “Hope you two have enough energy to play today.”

I blush and Cosima punches Sarah in the arm. 

“Hey girl!” I hear behind me. I turn and see a mess of blonde hair. Krystal. “Delphine, you’ve been ignoring me,” she whispers to me as I give her a hug. “I guess you’ve been a little busy…”

I am blushing harder now. “Sorry…” I say, quietly.

“I’m just teasing you! I’m happy for you. You know that,” she beams, “Excited for today?”

“Yes, very much so. I’m ready to play,” I tell her.

Everyone else trickles in. Our first game starts at 10am, and if we win, we play again at 1pm and then at 4pm if we keep winning. Then we’re having a team BBQ at Siobhan’s house. Long day, but it will be fun.

The sun is blazing brightly as we get out on the field. I can tell it’s going to be a hot day, but luckily it’s still fairly cool since it’s so early.

We are playing the last seeded team in the league since we are the first ranked team, so we play and win easily, with minimal effort. We’ll need our strength for later, so it’s good that we are able to conserve our energy now.

We all gather in the dugout. Siobhan’s wife has made us all sandwiches. She’s very sweet. We eat and talk, laughing, having a good time. I sit close to Cosima, our bodies pushed right up against each other. Even though we’re sweaty, I don’t care. I’m so happy, joking around with our friends, these incredible women, and being able to be with the woman I love so much, sharing this experience with her.

Cosima smiles at me with her adorable grin when she sees I’m laughing, having a good time. She puts her hand on my knee and squeezes, always reminding me that she’s there next to me. 

Our next game is against a better team and we play really well. I'm so proud of this team. We play like we're one, always knowing where everyone is on the field, supporting each other and communicating. I make some great catches in the outfield and I watch in awe as Cosima makes multiple double plays throughout the game. She is so athletic, and it's so attractive. I have to force myself to not think dirty thoughts about her as I watch her strong thighs and ass when she runs for the ball. Damn. I smile to myself, chuckling and biting my lip as I try to focus. 

We win again and we are on to the finals. We have a short break in between and we all spread out on the grass behind the dugout to stretch. 

“Ok, ladies, I don't want anyone getting hurt. We still have a lot of softball to play, so make sure you stretch out and get plenty of water,” Siobhan tells us. 

“Always mothering…” Felix comments. 

We all laugh as we try to rest a little before our final game. Cosima is laying on her back on the grass and I sit next to her, rubbing her arm with my hand. 

“You doing ok?” I ask. 

“Yeah, yeah, just relaxing a little,” she sighs, “It’s hot out here.”

“Here,” I say, handing her my water bottle. 

“Thanks.” She smiles up at me, moving her hand to gently rub my back. “I'm going to have to give you a nice back rub after all this. You may be sore after today. I usually am for a few days after the tournament.”

“Oh yeah?” I ask, “Well I guess we’ll just have to take care of each other then.”

She grins at me before I hear, “Hey, Cosima.”

She shoots up and I turn to look up at a short blonde woman walking toward us. 

Cosima looks nervous. “Oh, uh hi, Shay.”

Shay? Who is this girl? Cosima doesn't seem like she wants to introduce me. 

“Just wanted to say good luck. You're going to need it, against us. You remember,” Shay states. I think she might be joking around, like Cosima is an old friend she would do that with, but her tone is serious, almost mean. I find myself getting protective. 

I look at Cosima's reaction. She seems speechless, which is odd for her. She finally says, “Uh yeah.”

Shay laughs and walks away. 

Cosima is silent. I look at her but she doesn't look at me. 

“Cosima, who was that?” I ask her. 

“Ugh, she's on the team we’re playing. That's my old team. She's my...ex.”

A flash of understanding comes across my mind. “Oh,” I mumble. 

Cosima finally looks at me, getting out of her own head. “Sorry, she's a bitch,” she says, “And she still likes to be mean to me, remind me that her team is better, that it's _her_ team, not mine, that it never was mine. She's just a jerk.”

I look at Cosima, who looks deflated now. I do not like that girl. 

“Why didn't you tell me we’d be playing her?”

“I didn't know. I knew it was a possibility but I didn't want to bring it up until it happened,” she confesses. 

“You didn't even tell me about her,” I say, a little hurt. 

She grabs my hand. “Delphine, I did tell you about her, I just didn't tell you her name because it's not important. She's not important. I don't want to talk about her because she is the absolute worst and I don't want to spend another second thinking about her.”

I look at her and nod. 

“I'm sorry,” she says, “Are you mad at me?”

I sigh. “No, no, I'm not mad. I was just concerned,” I tell her. She has a worried look in her eye, so I pull her into me and give her a sweet kiss. 

She pulls away after a moment. “You're sweaty,” she jokes, grinning. 

“You're a brat,” I tease, becoming more serious after a moment. “Are you going to be ok?”

She looks at me, curling the lips on one side of her mouth into a smile. “Yeah, I will. I have you.”

We go to warm up for the last time that day. The sun is beating down on the field relentlessly. It’s going to be a tough game. Everyone is tired, but Siobhan gives us a rousing speech to lift our spirits, getting us pumped up to make it through.

I know it’s difficult for Cosima to play against her old team. She knows these women and I can tell it’s bugging her, but she still plays well. Our team is hitting like we’re professionals. We get ahead early, leading by 3 runs, but the other team comes back in the fifth inning to tie. 

We make it to the last inning. We have one more chance to pull ahead. We are batting last in the inning, so all we need is one run. Luckily Cosima is up to bat. I know she can do this. I am on second base, having hit a double, and Beth is behind me on first base.

Shay plays second base, so she is close to me. “Your girlfriend’s going to choke,” she says to me. 

My anger grows inside me. I take a deep breath, focusing all my energy on Cosima, pushing Shay’s negative energy out of my mind. I mutter to myself, “Come on baby, you can do this, bring me home.”

She gets into her stance, ready for the first pitch. I take a small lead as the ball leaves the pitcher’s hand. The ball is right down the center. Cosima steps and swings hard. I hear the crack of the bat as the ball soars out toward right field. I can tell it’s too far for the right fielder to get to. There’s no way she’s going to catch it. As soon as I know that, I run. I run as fast as I can, rounding third base, sprinting for home. Everything is a blur. My foot hits home plate and I hear the roar of cheers from the dugout as everyone runs out, jumping up and down and hugging. 

We’ve won.

I search for Cosima in the crowd as everyone high fives, smiling and laughing. I turn and see her running toward me, her smile the widest I’ve ever seen. She jumps into my arms as I lift her off the ground, her feet flying in the air. She laughs wildly as I hold her.

I put her down as the team crowds around her, Helena and Sarah lifting her up on their shoulders. I chuckle as I see the surprised look on her face, but soon she is laughing again. 

We stop our celebrating briefly to shake hands with the other team and I just scowl when I walk by Shay. She’s not worth my time. We won, and I have Cosima, and that’s all that matters.

I go back in the dugout with the team for the last time this season. It’s bittersweet. I think about the first time I sat in that dugout at a game. I remember chatting with Cosima while she put on her ridiculous goggles. I thought she was the cutest thing at that moment. 

I look over to her now, smiling and joking around with Sarah at the other end of the dugout. I just stare and smile. She’s mine. 

I catch her eye and she stares back, moving her lips into a slow, sly smile. She gets up and walks over to me.

“Excuse me, what are you looking at?,” she asks, teasingly.

I smirk. “Oh, nothing. Just wanted to catch the eye of the best player on The Cyclones. I hear she was the hero of the game.”

“Oh yeah? Hmm, well what makes you think she has time for you? She must be really popular,” she jokes. 

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because she’s in love with me,” I mention.

“Oh, is she now?”

“Yeah, and it works out because I’m in love with her, too.”

She giggles and leans in to kiss me. Our lips are hot and sweaty but it doesn’t matter.

“Ugh, stop it, you two are going to make me vomit with all your cutesy talk,” I hear Felix state behind me.

We break our kiss and laugh together.

“Alright everyone, see you all at my place in an hour. Bring your appetite. Great job today. I’m so proud of you all,” Siobhan enthuses from the side of the dugout.

I give Cosima one more kiss. “I’ll see you there,” I whisper, excited to hang out with everyone.

“Ok, blondie,” she says with a grin before she grabs her stuff, running off, giggling.

I smile and roll my eyes, chuckling to myself.

\-----


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks. This will be the last chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story and thanks for reading!

“Hey, Delphine! Welcome,” Marion, Siobhan’s wife, greets me as I arrive and shows me to the back patio. 

Everyone gives me a collective wave as I walk in. I look around, finding Cosima sitting in the corner, with a joint up to her lips, laughing with Beth and MK. 

When she sees me, she gets up immediately to run toward me, and throws her arms around me in a long embrace. “Hi, cutie,” she says.

I laugh and whisper in her ear, “Are you high already?”

“I don’t know what you’re referring to,” she jokes, “You want some?”

“I’m ok. I’m going to grab a drink,” I tell her.

I walk over to grab a beer and she motions to me to get her one too. We all sit around the patio table, in various lawn chairs, drinking and eating.

I look around at everyone, realizing that this summer has changed my life. Thank goodness for Krystal and her invitation to this team. I watch Cosima as she talks animatedly to Alison, probably explaining something that Alison doesn’t understand or care about. I chuckle to myself.

I see her hands flailing wildly, her mouth turned into a grin, her face so alive. I realize something at that moment. I want to spend my life with her. I want us to have everything, do everything together. I want to wake up with her in my arms every morning. I want to be hers. 

As the night goes on, we drink more, and we end up playing a game of Never Have I Ever. 

I was never a huge fan of games like this. I always tend to get embarrassed, but everyone wants to play, so I go along with it. It’s a very silly premise. Someone says something they’ve never done and if you have done it, you take a drink. 

Helena goes first. “Never have I ever slept with a dude,” she states as she laughs. I look around the circle as we all start giggling and almost none of us take a drink. 

I look at Krystal as she takes a swig. “That’s an unfair one,” she complains.

She is next around the circle, so she says, “Never have I ever slept with a woman. There you go.”

We all crack up again and all take a sip of our drinks. Cosima looks at me and holds her bottle up, smiling at me before she drinks.

We continue going around, having a blast as people reveal some funny things about themselves. It gets to be my turn and I feel a little nervous. “Never have I ever gone to a professional sporting event.”

Almost everyone takes a drink. Cosima turns to me with a look of shock on her face. “Not even a baseball game? You’re Miss Star of the High School Softball Team!” she exclaims.

I shake my head. “Nope.”

“Oh my god, I have to take you!”

I smile and nod.

It’s Cosima’s turn to go. “Hmm...never have I ever...pitched a softball game,” she grins as she looks at Alison, who does not look amused. Alison drinks, and a few other people do too. I bring the bottle up to my own lips. There was that one time in high school when I had to fill in.

“Oh no! You have?” Cosima asks, “I’m sorry.” She giggles. 

People have started having side conversations so the game dies off. I am feeling quite buzzed from the drinks I’ve had. I watch as Cosima approaches me and sits down sideways on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck. She smells like beer and pot. She puts her cheek against mine, nuzzling up against me. I put my hands around her torso and squeeze her. She giggles and whispers in my ear, “Can we go home? I want to get naked with you in your bed.”

I’m already warm from the beer but I get even hotter when I hear her words. The party seems to be winding down so we get up to leave, saying goodbye to everyone and promising that we’ll all get together again in the off-season.

I take her back to my place. We are both pretty drunk and we fall into my bed, stripping off our clothes and cuddling each other close. We kiss each other gently, not rushing things, just wanting to be with each other, to feel all the sensations in our intoxicated bodies.

I bring her head to rest on my chest briefly, savoring the feeling of our skin together. 

She lays for a moment before looking up at me. “Delphine?”

“Yes?”

“What do you want?” she asks.

“What do I want with what?” I inquire, not exactly understanding the question.

“Like, in life, what do you want? From life?” she clarifies.

“Oh babe, you’re getting deep here. You must be high,” I tease her.

She pokes me in the side and I squeal. “I’m being serious. I wanna know.”

“Ok, ok,” I concede. “Umm...well, I want to be a great teacher and make a difference in lots of kids lives...like my favorite teachers did for me.”

She smiles at me and nods. “What else?”

“I want to be happy...not just like happy all the time, because of course that’s not possible, and you can’t really feel happy without having all the other emotions in between, but like, I want to be truly happy, like that feeling of warmth in my heart...it’s the feeling I get when I look at you…”

Cosima picks herself up, bending her elbow and resting her head in her hand. “You babble when you’re drunk,” she observes, “I like it. Anything else?”

“Um...I want to spend my life with someone...someone special...I want to have all those things that are cheesy and that you dream about...like I want to get married and maybe have some kids, and have a house…”

“You’re such a romantic,” she says, “A cheesy romantic. But you’re my cheesy romantic. All mine.”

I grin. “What about you? What do you want?”

“Well,” she starts, “I want to make a difference in my field, discover something really awesome and be remembered for doing great work. And personally, I want a lot of the things that you said...yeah...I agree with what you said.” She pauses before continuing.

“But mostly, I want you. I want you to be my someone special. I just want to be with you, always.”

I feel the warmth creeping through every muscle in my body, radiating from my heart. 

“Cosima, move in with me,” I blurt out.

She looks surprised. “Really?”

I have never been so sure of anything in my life. “Yes, I want to wake up with you every morning. I want to share everything with you. Nothing would make me happier.”

“Yes!” she exclaims, grabbing me tightly. I smile into the skin of her shoulder, giggling.

She climbs on top of me, our naked bodies pressed against each other as she lays her head on my chest. “You make me the happiest I’ve ever been,” she whispers.

I lift her head up, pulling her lips to mine, grasping for her in a blissful, buzzed kiss. The kiss deepens as our tongues explore each other’s mouths. We are both moaning, pushing and pulling in our drunken state.

My senses are heightened and the intensity I feel for her is unlike anything I’ve felt before. We’re a little sloppy, but it doesn’t matter. Nothing else matters. 

Her body slides against mine and I can feel the friction against my clit, creating a wetness at the apex of my thighs. I groan into her mouth. I cannot pull her close enough. I cannot feel her enough. My body aches for hers. 

I flip her over abruptly and she giggles before I move my mouth to her neck, nipping and grazing her sensitive skin with my lips and teeth. She whimpers into my touch and I know she has completely surrendered to me. I feel it in the way her body responds to me. I feel it in the way her body relaxes underneath me, waiting, wanting, needing me to take her over.

I move my mouth to the soft flesh of her breast, swirling my tongue around her nipple, causing her body to submit to me entirely as she arches her back for more contact.

I move my mouth back up to hers, wanting to feel her lips the whole time, while I take her. My fingers go to her wet center and I slip inside her easily as her hips buck up to meet my hand. She shudders and closes her eyes as I continue to kiss her, her breath quickening. 

She is panting now, gushing wetness as I make love to her, my mouth never leaving hers. I see her reaching down all of a sudden and I feel fingers start to circle my clit. 

She whispers into my mouth, “I want you to come with me, baby.”

I groan loudly as she rubs me in just the right way. I have trouble focusing on my fingers inside of her, but I can tell she is close, so I keep pumping furiously.

I know it’s not going to take much for me to get off. The alcohol in my system is making me much more sensitive, and I soon find myself close to the edge.

“Cosima,” I moan, “I’m gonna come.”

“Yes...fuck...me too,” she pants, “Tell me again, tell me…”

“Baby, I’m coming...I’m coming,” I eke out before I am spilling, exploding. I feel her thighs clench and she lets out a loud grunt as she comes around my fingers, shaking. 

I can feel her body tremble in her aftershocks underneath me as I feel my own, our muscles almost in synch with each other’s.

I collapse next to her and pull her on top of me, showering her face and head with kisses.

“I love you so much, Cosima,” I whisper.

She kisses my chest, burying her face into my skin. “Delphine, I never thought I could love someone this much.”

My eyes close and I squeeze her tightly. I am ecstatic. I feel her breathing slow and I can tell she’s about to fall asleep. I lay awake for a few minutes, unable to wipe the grin off my face. She’s going to move in with me. She is mine and I am hers. This is the beginning of something amazing, and I can’t wait.

\-----


End file.
